Love Me
by Laura Melissa
Summary: Las cosas que rapido llegan, facil se van. Y cuando Ginny pierde a Draco, ¿que hara ella para ganarlo de vuelta? DracoGinny. Leanlo y dejen Reviews! Recomendado para las personas que quieren aprender a enamorar de verdad a sus novios.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Todo había comenzado muy rápido, no se si fue porque lo quizo así el destino o simplemente por que cometimos el error de dejarnos llevar por nuestros deseos carnales. El punto es que terminamos juntos en la cama, no se como fue que paso, porque no recuerdo casi nada, había bebido mucho esa noche pero se que lo que paso no tuvo nada que ver con el alcohol.

Hace mucho que me había dado cuenta de que el había regresado. Estaba en todas las revistas y en el profeta. Una de ella era Witches Weekly, de la que yo soy editora. Si, tuve que editar todo un articulo sobre el. ¿Lo puedes creer?

No es que no lo hubiese olvidado, porque ya casi ni me acordaba que el existía, aunque algunas veces me preguntaba en donde se encontraba. Pero como dice el dicho "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".

La primera vez que nos vimos de nuevo fue en una fiesta que tenía mi revista donde iban a asistir muchas personas importantes del mundo mágico. Cuando lo vi no deje de mirarlo, había cambiado tanto. Ya no se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás, lo tenia corto pero no tanto.

Luego de esa noche su cara apareció en mi revista, y yo como buena editora tenia que trabajar con su entrevista. Había preguntas como ¿Dónde se encontraba en los últimos 6 años? Y el, tan Malfoy, contestaba "Fuera del país". Sin explicar en donde, porque, y con quien.

No que me importara saber estas cosas.

Lo vi de nuevo en conferencias, y una vez en una tienda de magos. Y también en su casa. Me preguntaras que como. No se, las cosas simplemente se dieron. La muchacha que tenia que hacer un documentario sobre su compañía se enfermo, y adivina quien tuvo que reemplazarla. Si, yo misma.

Cuando llegue, el me recibió, me invito a la sala y me ofreció un trago de vino. Al principio hablamos muy formalmente pero luego cuando comencé la entrevista ya nos familiarizamos más. Luego de que termine la entrevista el me invito a probar un nuevo whisky muggle que había comprado.

Yo que siempre he querido probar uno de esos acepte. Bueno, nos acabamos la botella entre los dos. Y no fue lo único que acabamos haciendo. Acabamos revolcándonos en SU cama. No en la sala, ni en el cuarto de visitas. En su habitación y en su cama.

Claro que al otro día, nos peleamos, y no nos volvimos hablar. Pero tres semanas después el me invito a cenar. Esa vez NO acabamos en la cama, pero si charlando sobre TODO y poniendo la fecha y el lugar de la próxima cita. Una cita llevo a otra, y así sucesivamente, hasta que no pudimos aguantar más. Recuerdo muy bien ese día.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

La bulla se oía por todos los lados, había miles de magos y brujas en el estadio de Quidditch. Draco y Ginny iban caminando por los pasillos mientras hablaban entretenidamente.

No, te digo, los Chudley Cannons esta vez SI van a ganar. Con eso yo no como cuento. Si yo digo que si es que así será-Decía Ginny mientras Draco la miraba fijamente.

Pues, para que sepas, esa porquería anaranjada no van a poder con los Puddlemere United. Es mas hagamos una apuesta.-Dijo el deteniéndola.

Vale, y ¿Qué voy a ganar de la apuesta?-

Draco la miro ha los ojos.

Tu, un beso mío, yo un beso tuyo.-dijo acercándosele lentamente.

¿y que te hace pensar que yo quiero un beso tuyo?-dijo mirándolo ferozmente, mientras respiraba el aliento de Draco.

Deja de hacerte la difícil, ya me traes loco-y sin más cerró la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Cubrió la boca de ella con la suya, entrando su lengua sin temores, tocando cada parte de ese lugar llamado boca, descubriendo y acariciando todo a su paso.

Ginny lo agarro por el cuello y lo pego más a si. Lo beso igual de feroz, con el mismo fervor que el lo hacia, besando a Draco como si fuera su ultimo a pesar de que era el primero en años (por lo menos sin estar borrachos).

Los dos se olvidaron del mundo, Draco dejo de besarla para bajar a su barbilla besando cada parte de ella, luego bajo a su cuello, donde le succiono la piel dejando una leve marca. Ella suspiro.

No terminaron haciendo el amor hay, pero si comenzaron una relación.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Una cosa había pasado ha la otra. Y ya tenemos más de 4 meses saliendo juntos. La pasión entre nosotros no ha pasado pero lo siento más distante y frío. No se que es lo que pasa, espero que sea solo mi imaginación, porque estoy empezando a adaptarme a el. Creo que estoy empezando a amarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dos meses han pasado desde entonces y ahora todo es diferente, lo llamo y me habla indiferentemente, lo visito y esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No se lo que le pasa. Creo que me esta engañando con otra o que ya se aburrió de mi. ¡Merlín¿Qué hago? No lo quiero perder ahora, cuando un nuevo sentimiento esta surgiendo en mí.

Un ejemplo sencillo de su apatía conmigo es este:

Lo llamo y le digo:

Hola, mi amor¿Cómo estas?-

Bien-responde el.

¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?-

No se-me responde friamente.

¿Quieres ir al Teatro Mágico conmigo?-

eeeeh, no.-

¿Por?-

No quiero ir-

Pero, amor…-

Lo siento, Ginny, me tengo que ir-

Y ahí se cuelga la línea.

¿Entienden lo que digo? Antes solo me decía Ginny cuando me iba a decir algo serio, generalmente me decía Gin, o Ginevra, o cariño, o mi vida, pero nunca Ginny.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa¿Qué debo hacer? Necesito ayuda.

------

--

-

**Notas de Autora: **

**_HOLAS ! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir Draco/Ginny! Espero que les guste este fic. Si es asi dejen Reviews porque si no lo hacen no lo continuare. YA LO SABEN._**

**_Aqui hay algunas aclaraciones:_**

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-:Cada vez que alguien recuerda un hecho del pasado. O que yo lo relato, jejeje._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_: Cambio de escena o lugar._

_: inicio o final de una conversacion._

**Ginny y Draco ya habian tenido una relacion hace 7 años cuando seguian en el colegio. Ahora Draco es dueño de una empresa formada por varios socios que crean edificios y venden locales. Ginny trabaja para una revista como editadora (eso ya lo saben, no?). Draco tiene 24 y ella 23.**

**Si quieren saber algo mas dejenme reviews!**

**Ciao!**

**_LMC_**


	2. Aceptando la realidad

_Aceptando la verdad_

Capitulo 1

-Buenos días, Ginny-

-Buenos días Laurette-

-Por favor no me llames así, sabes que odio mi nombre-dijo la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y señalaba a su lado para que Ginny se sentara.

-Esta bien, LAURE¿mejor?-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba con las piernas hacia Laure.

-Si, mucho mejor. Y bien¿Qué me venias a decir?-

-Es…Draco.-dijo cabizbaja la pelirroja.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con el ahora?-

-Esta más frío y distante que nunca. No quiere ni hablar conmigo. Estoy desesperada. Ya no se que hacer. Creo que he llegado a quererlo demasiado. Extraño todas las cosas que hacíamos antes. Ya ni siquiera me lleva la flor de siempre a mi trabajo. Ya ni me llama, tengo que llamarlo yo a el. No me busca. No nada. ¿Qué debo hacer, Laure?-

-Bueno, voy a hacer honesta contigo Ginny, o te esta pegando los cuernos o te va a botar. Esos son los síntomas de los hombres que ya se cansan de sus novias-

-y ¿Por qué sigue conmigo entonces¿Por qué no ha terminado con nuestra relación?-

-Por que... ¿Cómo te explico esto? Haz oído del dicho que dice algo así como: La mujer es como el chicle, si se le quita el sabor lo sigues comiendo porque te entretiene.-

-Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que entre Draco y yo no había sexo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que solo lo hicimos la vez que nos emborrachamos. ¿Crees que sea por eso que ya no me quiere¿Por qué no lo plazco?-

-Mira Ginny, puede ser, pero si fuera así en verdad no te quisiera a ti, si no tu cuerpo. Te voy a dar un consejo: Nunca te entregues a un hombre si no se lo merece, y si se lo merece tampoco.-

-Entonces, nunca nadie se debiera entregar a los hombres.-

-No, solo a los que conoces de verdad, a los que sabes que no te engañaran. Claro que si quieres sufrir y hacer que el te use como un juguete, anda entrégatele. La mujer tiene que aprender a NO ser fácil. La mujer tiene que ser difícil para el hombre, si es que quieren que el se enamore de verdad.-

-Entonces ¿que me sugieres que haga?-

-Rompe la relación antes de que el lo haga-

-¿Qué! Así lo voy a perder.-

-Te equivocas, así lo vas a ganar. ¿Por qué crees que llevo 3 años con Nathan? No ha sido por abrirle los brazos y las piernas, créeme que no. Tienes que romper la relación con el si quieres que funcione-

-Pero el me repetía tantas beses que me quería, que lo traía loco-

-Querida, no te quería a ti, no lo traías loco. Es tu cuerpo que quiere, es por el que esta loco. Por eso esta harto de ti, por que no te quiere. "A la mujer se le cuenta un cuento y la llevas a la cama"-

-¿En serio estaba conmigo solo por eso?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-Que No es verdad, yo se que el me quiere de verdad, su indiferencia es por otra cosa y lo voy a descubrir, ya veras-dijo Ginny hablando un poco alto mientras salía de la habitación.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda solo llámame¿Vale?-le voceo Laure antes de que ella cerrase la puerta. Pero no recibió nada de respuesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny iba llegando a la casa de Draco, cuando vio saliendo el lujoso carro descapotable con la capa puesta de ella. Ginny, silenciosamente decidió seguirlo. Espero que estuviera a una distancia considerable para que no se diera cuenta.

¿Para donde iría Draco en el medio de la noche? No lo comprendo. Ginny se preguntó mientras seguía sigilosamente a su novio. Entraron a las vacías calles de la ciudad. Ginny doblo por otra calle, para que no pensara que lo estaba siguiendo, pero luego lo alcanzo porque la calle era paralela.

Lo observo desde la esquina pararse en un Callejón. Luego de que el salio y le puso la alarma a su coche, Ginny se parqueo un poco cerca y se desmonto. Se dirigió al callejón, que estaba completamente oscuro, cuando lo ilumino con su varita dejo de ser un callejón para convertirse en una puerta. Arriba de ella decía: "Kinkis Wihouse".

Por una extraña razón a Ginny le sonaba ese nombre. Creía haberlo oído de alguno de sus hermanos. Ginny entro al local, para encontrarse con un bar lleno de hombres sentados bebiendo de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, sean Muggles o Mágicas. Al lado de los hombres habían mujeres vestidas en... ¡Ropa Interior! Con mallas, y ropa de cuero.

Ginny miro hacia el otro lado y vio como había varias muchachas bailando alrededor de un tubo. ¡Merlín! Era una casa de putas, prostíbulo, o como sea que se llamen. ¡Draco en un prostíbulo!

Es imposible.

Ginny miro hacia el bar y se horrorizo con lo que vio. Draco estaba besando a una chica, puta al parecer, mientras ella le agarraba el trasero.

Ginny sintió un calor enervar de su cuerpo. Pero cuando vio que Draco se iba con ella hacia una puerta que suponía era una habitación, se sintió desfallecer. Sin poder mas, salio del prostíbulo a toda prisa. Corrió hasta su carro, con los ojos aguados. Se fuerte Ginny, se repetía a cada momento. Cuando llego a su carro, cogio su celular y marco los numero ya tan conocidos por ella.

_-¿Aló?_- se oyó contestar del otro lado.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer para hacerme difícil.

Ginny no podía ver la cara de Laure en ese momento pero sabía que debía estar sonriendo.

_-¿Qué paso?-_

-Yo… prefiero no hablar de eso.-

_-¿estas bien?-_

-Mejor que nunca-dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada pero sin derramar una sola lagrima. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a ser fuerte.

_-Ven a mi casa, te espero-_

-OK, bye-

Ginny encendió el coche y se fue a toda velocidad a la casa de su amiga.

Al llegar ya Laure le esperaba afuera. Ginny camino hacia ella y la abrazo. No pudo resistir más y empezó a dejar salir sus lágrimas.

Laure la abrazo y le acaricio la espalda.

-Ven, vamos a adentro-

Después de que Ginny sacara todo su dolor a través de lágrimas, era hora de que lo sacara a través de palabras. Laure le paso una taza de chocolate caliente mientras ella se acomodaba en el sillón para oír la historia.

-Tenías razón, Laure. Lo encontré… ¿Sabes donde encontré al desgraciado?-

-¿Dónde?-

-En el prostíbulo que visitaba Charlie hace un año-

Laure grito apagadamente.

Y así Ginny continuo contándole todo con detalles.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Ginny?-

-¿Con que?-

-Con Draco, por supuesto-

-Por mí que se valla al diablo, se puede morir si quiere-

Laure suspiro.

-Esperemos hasta mañana, ven vamos a buscarte una bata.-

15 minutos después ya estaban en la cama de Laure.

-Te quiero mucho amiga, gracias por todo-

-Yo a ti, sabes que para eso están las amigas.-

-Buenas noches, Laure-

-Buenas noches, Ginny-respondió Laure sonriendo cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba una noche hace más de 8 o 9 años atrás.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

-¡El no me quiere Ginny¡Me dijo que solo me quería como amiga¡Que dejo de quererme el día que termino conmigo hace 7 meses! Después de lo que paso el otro día.-Laure lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su amiga Ginny.

-shh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Ya veras que pronto lo vas a olvidar.-dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza.

-Es que yo lo amo. ¿Entiendes? LO AMO. ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?-

-Mejor durmamos, que mañana será un nuevo día, mañana hay nuevas oportunidades, mañana será un día nuevo-

Las dos se acotejaron como mejor pudieron en la pequeña cama de Ginny. Desde entonces cada vez que una de las dos tenia problemas, la otra la ayudaba, y si era necesario, dormían juntas en forma de apoyo.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Aquellos tiempos están tan lejos, pero se sienten tan cerca. Laure, se durmió, recordando que algo bueno viene del dolor y el sufrimiento. Que sin el no seriamos mas sabios, mas expertos. Que cada vez que una puerta se cierra, se abre otra, y si no se abre una ventana. Que cada día es un día nuevo, un sol nuevo, un aire nuevo y una nueva oportunidad de ser una nueva y mejor persona.


	3. Paso 1: Desapareciendo

**Paso 1: Desaparecer**

Capitulo 2

-Bien, vuelve a repetir la lista-dijo Laure sentada atrás del desayunador de la cocina del apartamento de Ginny.

-OK, Primero, iremos a inscribirnos en el WMG, segundo, iremos de compras, tercero, a un Salón Muggle, cuarto, visitar a Draco y finalizaremos tomándonos un trago con Hermione.-Ginny leía una pequeña lista que tenia en sus manos.

-Bien, pues ¿Qué esperamos? Pongámonos ¡Manos a la obra!-anuncio Laure mientras se paraba-Apúrate y vete a bañar.

-Vale, ya va.-Ginny se paro y empezó a caminar hacia el baño.

-No, no, no-reprobó Laure moviendo el índice.

-¿Y ahora que?-Ginny la miro cortando los ojos.

-¿Qué te he dicho de caminar así? Mira, es ASI.-le reprimió Laure mientras le demostraba su caminar estilo modelo.-Ahora hazlo tu.

-Bien, lo intentare-Ginny empezó a imitarla pero no lo hacia muy bien.

-Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo para eso. Ya mejoraras. Ahora vete a bañar que se nos hace tarde.-le apuro la pelinegra.

-Vale, vale, ya voy-dijo la pelirroja entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Habían pasado 4 días desde la noche del Bar y Ginny se encontraba mejor aunque había estado un poco depresiva, Laure la ayudaba sacándola a todos lados. Ahora estaban idealizando un plan para hacer que Draco se arrastrara por Ginny. Si todo salía como planeado Ginny tendría a Draco a sus pies en menos de dos meses.

Luego de que estuvieron listas las dos fueron a la primera parada: El Womens Magical Gym. Era el gimnasio más famoso del mundo mágico. Había uno para mujeres y otro para hombres. Ginny y Laure entraron y se dirigieron a INFORMACION.

-Buenos Días, quisiéramos inscribirnos en el gimnasio.-saludo Laure al calvo señor que les atendía.

-Buenas para ustedes señoritas. Si, la inscripción son 20 galeones cada una, se pagan 12 galeones con 30 sickles mensual. Los aeróbicos son todos los días pero pueden seleccionar su horario aquí. Tenemos de lunes a viernes 8-9am, 5-6pm 6-7pm. Y los fines de semana se pagan extra. Les podemos asegurar que de 2 a 3 semanas ustedes tendrán la figura que deseen-

-Bien, aquí están los galeones.-Ginny le paso un bolsito al señor.

-Muy bien, por favor llénenme estos formularios con sus datos personales.-respondió el señor pasándole un pergamino con requisitos por llenar a cada una.

-Gracias, señor-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de inscribirse en el Gimnasio se dirigieron a Muggle London ¿A que? A hacer los que nos gusta hacer a la mayoría de las mujeres. ¡COMPRAR! Primero fueron a una tienda de ropas.

-A ver, esta no esta mal-dijo Laure señalándole una mini falda Jean a Ginny.

-Nah, no me gusta. Pero esta si, me la voy a probar.-dijo señalando una mini falda con muchos flequillos.

-Si no te gusta me la llevo yo entonces-dijo Laure señalando la falda que tenia en mano.

Así se la pasaron las siguientes 3 horas. No solo compraron ropa, sino también zapatos, y un juego de sabanas y una colcha para la cama de Ginny. Luego fueron a Diagon Alley, donde Ginny y Laure compraron un par de libros.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir al Salón-dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa. Nunca se había cambiado de Look hasta ahora.

-Pues, prepárate Salón, porque ahí van las brujas mas lindas del mundo mágico-Ginny se rió por la loquera de su amiga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Entonces¿ya se decidieron que es lo que me van a hacer?-pregunto Ginny que estaba sentada en un sillón muy cómodo mirando a través del espejo a Laure y al peluquero cuchicheando entre si mientras miraban el cabello de Ginny.

-_Nous_ hemos decidido aclararte el cabello mas, para que deje ser tan **rouge**, lo pondremos algo así, _rouge_-rubio.-dijo el peluquero con acento francés-Además te haremos algunos mechones, vas a quedar hermosa.

-Ginny, no habrá hombre que podrá resistirse a ti.-le dijo Laure con una sonrisa en la cara mientras tenia sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-¿tu crees?-dijo Ginny ingenuamente mientras miraba a Laure directo a los ojos.

-Yo no creo, Yo se.-le respondió ella sonriendo.

Mientras Ginny miraba su reflejo en el espejo empezó a recordar algunas escenas antes vividas.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Toc-Toc.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase-Respondió Ginny sentada en su silla atrás del escritorio mientras revisaba unas entrevistas.

-Ginny, alguien te quiere ver, dice que es muy importante-Dijo sonriendo para si la asistente de Ginny.

Ginny levanto la vista. –Y¿se puede saber quien es?-

-No, pero ya lo sabrás-respondió ella mientras salía y dejaba la puerta abierta.

Luego de que ella saliera entro por la puerta un muchacho alto, con buen físico, rubio y unos ojos grisáceos que la miraban fijamente. En sus manos traía unas rosas blancas.

-Buenos días, mi amor.-Dijo Draco dándole un beso y entregándole las rosas.

-Buenas tardes, mi vida-Lo corrigió Ginny mientras le sonreía.

Draco miro su reloj que marcaban las 12:01PM.

-Muy astuta-dijo Draco volviéndola a besar, pero esta vez más profundamente. Al separarse, ella le dio otro beso rápido.-Vamonos a comer.-

-Si, que me estoy muriendo del hambre.-sonrió Ginny mientras se paraba y abrazaba a su novio.

------------------------------------OoOoO+

-Hazlo de nuevo-dijo Ginny suspirando.

Draco complaciéndola, le volvió a besar el cuello, mientras bajaba cada vez más. Le beso cada rincón de su pecho, deseoso por llegar a sus senos, pero cuando iba bajando y metiéndose en el suéter, una mano blanca lo detuvo.

-No sigas-suspiro Ginny mientras lo despegaba de si.

-¿Por qué? Lo estabas disfrutando mucho. Déjame seguir.-

-No-le dijo Ginny recuperando el aliento.

Draco se paro del sofá furioso. -¿Por qué me lo prohíbes? Ya lo hicimos una vez ¿Recuerdas?

-OH, si, como olvidarlo. Un momento, no me acuerdo. AH! Se me olvido que esa noche estaba BORRACHA.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Qué no te gusto lo suficiente¿Qué no me deseas?-

-NO, no es eso. Simplemente no estoy lista para eso ahora. Yo te quiero mucho, tú lo sabes. Y te lo he demostrado.-

-¿Cómo¿Con besos ino...-al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir se quedo callado. Eso la pondría mas enojada.

-¡No, no con besos. Cuando te enfermaste ¿Quién estuvo ahí para cuidarte? Cada vez que me necesitabas, yo estaba ahí.-

-Si, lo se.-Draco se acerco y la beso. No quería que ella terminara con el. Esa muchacha lo traía loco. Igual que todas las demás, pero ha esta le tenia mas deseos, porque antes la tuvo y la perdió, ahora quería mas de ella. Luego lo conseguiría.

-Déjame adivinar, ese beso significa perdóname-Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo el volviéndola a besar.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-Ese bastardo, imbecil e idiota-murmuro Ginny para si, mientras el estilista le secaba el pelo.

-¿Qué decías muñeca?-pregunto el apagando el secador.

-No, nada-contesto mientras pensaba en como se había creído la farsa de Draco.

El estilista volvió a prender el secador y volvió a secarla.

Luego de 20 minutos la pelirroja ya estaba lista. Ginny pago y luego se aparecieron en el apartamento de ella.

-Bien, ahora ponte la ropa que compraste-

-¿Cuál de todas?-

-¿Hasta eso tengo que elegirte ¿Quieres que te ponga la comida en la boca y además que te la ayude a masticar¡Esto es increíble!-

-Yo la elijo, no te preocupes-le respondió Ginny sonriendo cínicamente.

Ginny se puso la falda con flequillos y una blusa negra muy hermosa, (tipo embarazada, ya saben, las que están a la moda ahora), con unas zapatillas negras.

Cuando Ginny salio de la habitación y Laure la vio se quedo sorprendida.

-Ginny, no pareces tú. Te ves…Wow-dijo Laure esbozando una gran sonrisa-Elegiste bien, ni muy provocativo, ni muy conservador. Ahora practícame el caminar que practicamos en el centro comercial.-

Ginny le modelo un poco a Laure.

-Bien, muy bien. Ahora es tiempo de que vayas con Draco-

-¿Ya son las 5?-

-Si, el tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno se divierte.-

-OK, bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos aquí en 15 minutos.-Dijo Ginny nerviosa.

-Esta bien, te espero, recuerda todo lo que te enseñe y no estés nerviosa. Acuérdate de que es un idiota que no te merece.-Le dijo Laure dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, nos vemos-

-Bye-

-Adiós-Ginny tomo aire y se desapareció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La pelirroja se apareció al frente de la casa de Draco. La Mansión que ella tanto había recorrido. La gran casa de 7 habitaciones, 4 salas, 2 comedores, una terraza con una alberca y lo básico de las casas.

Draco se sentía más cómodo en esta casa que en la Mansión Malfoy. La otra era innecesariamente grande y le traía malos recuerdos. Por eso la vendió y compro esta.

Ginny tomo aire, y decidida entro por la puerta. Busco a Draco por los lugares que ella sabía que podría estar: O en su despacho, o en su habitación.

Lo busco primero en su habitación y al ver que no estaba suspiro. Estaba tensa. No sabia como lo iba a hacer. Aunque lo hubiese practicado miles de veces.

Bajo silenciosamente al despacho donde lo encontró de espalda a ella bebiéndose una copa de vino añejo.

-Hola, Draco-Dijo decida, con un tono neutral. Iba a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Draco se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto un poco desinteresado pero mirando disimuladamente el cambio de la chica.

-Vine a hablar contigo-dijo ella sacando fuerzas. Esto no era nada fácil.

-Pues habla rápido que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el posando la copa en el escritorio.

-Lo que pasa es que……-¡Ahh¡No podía!- mira, la verdad es que……-No podía decírselo. Era tan difícil.

Y ¿si el plan fallaba¿Si el no volvía con ella¿Si no la buscaba? Lo iba a perder completamente.

-Ginny, di lo que vayas a decir porque no puedo perder el tiempo-Le apresuro fríamente.

Bueno, perderlo completamente es mejor que estar así. Ella no iba a tener un novio indiferente que después la botara por estar tirándose otras chicas a su espalda. No, ella iba a terminar esta relación primero.

Quería que fuera al punto. Al punto iría.

-Se acabo, lo nuestro se acabo-dijo sacando fuerzas mientras miraba los ojos de Draco que no entendían nada.- Desde ahora no soy mas tu novia.

Y sin decir más salio de la habitación dejando a un Draco sorprendido y analizando lo que había pasado.

Ginny salio de la mansión con la cabeza en alto para luego aparecerse en su apartamento. Lo que Ginny no vio al salir fue a un Draco mirando por la ventana viéndola salir y desaparecer.

**NA¡¡¡¡Hola¡Estoy feliz! Me han dejado reviews y eso es lo que mas me gusta. Si siguen asi, dejandome reviews actualizare bien pronto, sino tarde siglos. La vez pasada no respondi a los reviews porque era bien tarde y tenia que estudiar (iba a coger pruebas nacionales).**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-------OOO: Significa que estan cambiado de recuerdo.**

**Rouge: Rojo en frances.**

**Nous: Nosotros en frances.**

**Contestaciones a los reviews:**

Capitulo 1:

**SaraMeliss: Claro que tiene buena pinta¡Es MI fic! Ya sabes klk con Draco el bastardo, jejeje. Sigue leyendo y dejandome reviews!**

**Moni Weasley¿Que tiene buen futuro? Si! uno muy prospero. Muchas gracias por dejarme review, es lo que me anima a continuar! Lo creas o no, yo salto de alegria y emocion cada vez que me llega un review. Sigue leyendo que ahora es que la cosa se va a poner buena. Y dejame Review!**

**Mblack: Pues, muchas gracias por el consejo! Pense mucho lo que me dijiste. Pero ya tenia hasta este capitulo escrito asi que pense dejar que el viento guiara mi fic. Ni yo se como va a terminar! Asi es mas emocionante. Hasta ahora lo tengo hasta el cap 5. Dejame Reviews!**

**Euginia Malfoy: Hola! Corto review! Pero al fin y al cabo review. Muchas gracias! espero que te siga gustando! Dejame review, si?**

**SaraMeliss: Eres irremediable! Buena loca. Bueno aqui va tu respuesta: Aqui esta tu respuesta, me gusto mucho tu review, bla, bla, DEJAME OTRO!**

**Kailey H.S.: Hola!. Si, se que suena raro, pero creeme, ellas no tienen nada mas que una fuerte amistad¡Que mente la tuya! jejeje. Espero que te alla gustado este cap. Dejame otro review¿ok?**

**Eri mon licht: Hola! Tu siempre me has dejado review! Te recuerdo, eres la unica que me ha seguido de fic en fic. Estoy muy agradecida! Ya viste como Ginny termino con ese idiota, aunque no fue la gran cosa. Dejame otro review, porfavore!**

**Eddie: HOLA! UUFF! Cuando fue la ultima vez que me dejaste review? hace 1 año y medio? Muchas Gracias! Significa mucho para mi. Sigue leyendo y dejame mas reviews! T.Q.M!**

**Luis Pichardo Longo: Muy buen review, extremadamente corto, con palabras interesantes. Me gusto mucho. Jejejeje. Gracias por dejarme review! Sigue leyendo que me gusta tu opinion! (Osea dejame otro review!)**

**Conny-B: Hola! Tienes mucho que no te conectas! Gracias por pasarte por mi fic y dejarme review! Si sabes ingles, hay una pagina que encontre hace poco: Tiene unos D/G que tal vez te gustaria leer. Cuidate! y sigue leyendo mi fic y dejandome reviews¿Vale?**

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton: Muchas Gracias por el review! La verdad que nada me encantaria mas que enseñar a la verdadera Ginny que hubiese ido directo hacia Draco en el prostibulo y le hubiese dado una cachetada en la cara. Pero lamenteblemente no puedo porque en este fic la Ginny Weasley representa a la novia ingenua. Es que quiero enseñarle a las mujeres que podemos manejar a los hombres igual que como ellos nos manejan a nosotras. Bueno! Sigue leyendo, y dejandome reviews!**

**Alepps: Hola Alex! Cuanto tiempo! Espero estes bien.¡Muchas gracias por dejarme review! Significa mucho para mi! Por favor sigue leyendolo y dejame mas reviews! Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo mandame un email¿ok?**

**Bien, eso es todo, Sigan leyendo y dejandome reviews. Cualquiera pregunta, sugerencia ya saben a donde ir! OH, y sobre lo del libro seis, no se depriman, acuerdence que hay que diferenciar los fics de los libros de Rowling, son cosas diferentes. Sigan queriendo lo prohibido D/G!**

**CHAO!**

**LMC**


	4. Controla tu mente

**Controla tu mente**

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado 3 días desde el día en que Ginny termino con Draco y todavía no había noticias de el. No había llamado, ni le había buscado, ni siquiera le había enviado una lechuza. A Ginny le remordía la conciencia.

Ginny estaba en su trabajo haciendo mucho papeleo. Últimamente tenía mas trabajo de la cuenta. Tanto que la estaba agobiando. Era miércoles y parecía que era lunes, que es cuando mas se reciben artículos e historias para editar.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en su escritorio editando mientras tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba sumamente preocupada de que hubiese perdido a Draco para siempre. No quería ni imaginárselo. Ya lo había perdido una vez.

Mientras Ginny tomaba un descanso recostando su cabeza en el sillón empezó a recordar aquellos tiempos de hace mas de 6 años atrás.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Ginevra, tienes un bonito nombre ¿Por qué no te llaman así en vez de Ginny?

-Es que Ginevra suena muy formal, no me gusta mucho. Además mi familia siempre me ha mirado como una niña tierna, y el abreviado Ginny hace que lo parezca.-

Draco y Ginny estaban tumbados en la sombra de un árbol, al lado del lago.

-Es mejor que te llamen Ginny.-le dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque así yo seré el único en llamarte Ginevra-dijo el con voz ronca que lo hacia sonar sensual.

-------------------------OoOoO+

Entre besos y besos Ginny no podía respirar. Ella y Draco se estaban comiendo vivos adentro de ese armario.

Tenían 2 meses saliendo juntos a escondidas. Draco no quería que nadie lo supiera. Siempre se encontraban en algún armario o aula vacía, o de vez en cuando en el salón de requerimientos.

Ginny acariciaba el cabello de Draco mientras sentía la lengua de el recorrer toda su boca. La pelirroja estaba en otro mundo, dejándose llevar por sus deseos.

Pero cuando sintió una mano tocarle el trasero se separo inmediatamente.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no puedes tocarme ahí-

-Y ¿Por qué no?-le pregunto el con la ceja levantada.

-Porque tienes que respetarme.-

-ay, por favor, no me digas que eres la niña buena de mami.-dijo el sonriendo cínicamente.

-Pues si, si lo soy-dijo ella molesta mientras salía del closet.

----------------------------OoOoO+

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-le pregunto Ginny mientras entraba a el salón de requerimientos.

-Así es-dijo el clavando su mirada cansada en la de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-cuestiono ella abrazándolo.

El la aparto.

-Ginny, nuestra relación no puede continuar.-Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Ginny se perdió en esos ojos grisáceos tratando de descifrar su contenido. Intentando averiguar un porque y si era verdad lo que su boca expresaba.

Pero por más que lo intento, no logro interpretar nada de lo que aquellos neutros ojos le decían.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?-le reclamo sin entender.

-No podemos continuar, simplemente.-dijo el un poco desinteresado.

-¿Pero porque?-pregunto Ginny tratando de encontrar una razón.

-Solo entiende que no podemos seguir, no pienses más en mí, no me busques, ni me envíes cartas. ¿Entiendes?-dijo el parándose de la silla para salir del salón.

-No, no entiendo, dame explicaciones-demando la pelirroja de 16 años enojada, mientras lo jalaba de la túnica para que no saliera.

Ginny vio una marca en el brazo de Draco que hizo que le soltara la túnica. Los ojos de Ginny se oscurecieron.

-No hay nada que explicar-fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de salir por la puerta.

Ginny no volvió a ver a Draco desde esa noche hasta el día de la fiesta de la revista 7 años después.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ginny salio de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a ponerse melancólica. Y no podía permitirse tal cosa. Así que agarro el teléfono y marco al trabajo de Laure.

-_Buenos Días, Banco Gringots a su servicio_-

-Buenas, quisiera hablar con Laurette DLait-

-_Un momento por favor_-

Ginny espero unos instantes hasta que dejo de repiquetear cuando lo cogio Laure.

-_¿Alo?-_

-Hola, Laure-

_-Hola, Ginny¿Qué hay?-_

-Nada aquí, poniéndome melancólica-

_- ¡ayyy no! No te me pongas melancólica. Se te va a dañar el look tan lindo de persona segura y feliz que te di.-_

Ginny no pudo contener la risa al oír eso.

_-Además, Ginny, acuérdate de que ese bastardo no te merece, y muy pronto lo tendrás a tus pies.-_

-Pero ni siquiera me ha llamado-

_-No esperes milagros, querida. Draco no va a darse cuenta de lo que ha perdido de la noche a la mañana. Tienes que aprender a esperar y ser más paciente-_

-Como si fuera tan fácil. Además tú sabes que yo lo amo, no es fácil.

_-Te entiendo, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que todo es posible. Puedes ser paciente si quieres. El amor no se interpone en eso. El amor no se puede interponer en tu felicidad-_

-Es que…-

_-No hay excusas, escúchame Ginny. El amor es algo que nadie nunca ha podido entender. Y para muchas personas es misterioso ya que lo sienten sin saber exactamente lo que es. Por eso creen que no se puede dominar el amor, cuando la verdad es que si se puede. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes librarte de ese amor, puedes agrandarlo o empequeñecerlo, sentirlo o fingirlo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Porque muchas personas no se han dado cuenta de que tus pensamientos controlan tus sentimientos. Y nosotros los seres humanos controlamos nuestros pensamientos. Una cosa lleva a la otra-_

-¡Que discurso, chica¡Podrías haber durado mas!-

_-Ginny, hablo en serio-_

-Lo se, solo bromeaba-

_-De todos modos, Ginna, hazme caso y controla tus pensamientos, no caigas en melancolía. Tengo que volver a trabajar, nos vemos hoy a las 12:30 en el Caldero Chorreante¿Vale?-_

-Vale-

_-Hasta luego, Ginna-_

-Bye. Y ¡No me digas Ginna!-

Del otro lado solo se oyó una risa para luego oír el tono del teléfono que indicaba que habían colgado en la otra línea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hasta que por fin apareces-le dijo Ginny en un tono molesto a Laure que acababa de llegar y se estaba sentando en la silla.

-Perdón, es que habían muchos clientes hoy en Gringots-

-Disculpa aceptada. ¿Qué debo hacer para solucionar mi melancolía?-le pregunto Ginny mientras le hacia señas al mesero para que se acercara.

-Y tristeza, debo añadir-

-Estas equivocada ¡No estoy triste para nada!-Le reclamo Ginny enojada.

-Si como no-dijo Laure poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No pudieron continuar con su riña porque llego el mesero.

-¿Ya van a pedir?-pregunto el sacando de la nada una pluma y un cuaderno.

-Si-Respondió Ginny. – Yo quiero puré de papas con Pechuga de Pollo a la plancha.-

-Y yo quiero ensalada de vegetales, con un pudín de calabaza-

-¿Algo para beber?-

-Jugo de naranja-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que se fuera el camarero Ginny le pregunto a Laure olvidándose de la riña anterior:

-Y ¿eso tan raro que pediste?-ella pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Cosas mías-contesto Laure simplemente.

-Ya veo-Se atino a decir Ginny.

Luego de comer, Ginny recordó el tema de antes.

-Bien, entonces ¿que debo hacer para eliminar mi melancolía?-

-Y tristeza-

-Como sea-

-Sencillo, tienes que entretenerte en otras actividades, como por ejemplo en el gimnasio en el que nos inscribimos. Y cada vez que vayas a pensar en él tratar de pensar en otra cosa. O decir que no se merece que gastes tu tiempo pensando en el.-

-Si fuera tan sencillo como dices-suspiro Ginny.

-Es sencillo, pero no fácil. Y créeme, se puede lograr-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había pasado una semana desde el día en el que Ginny termino con Draco y era domingo de nuevo.

La pelirroja había dejado la melancolía pero seguía un poco triste al recordar que tal vez podía perderlo para siempre.

Todavía no había indicios de vida de Draco Malfoy. Ginny no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder resistir.

Le estaba yendo bien en el Gimnasio. Se encontraba mucho más fuerte, y la poca masita que tenia en la barriga estaba despareciendo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando con Laure por Servaile, el nuevo pueblo mágico donde había muchísimas tiendas y diversiones.

Ginny y Laure entro a una tienda de libros llamada Boshore. La pelirroja empezó a mirar libros en la sección muggle, donde vio un libro titulado, Maquiavelo para Mujeres.

-Laure, ven a ver este libro-

Laurette leyó la parte de atrás del libro.

-Lo llevamos, esto nos va a ayudar mucho con la conquista de Draco.-

Siguieron viendo libros tanto muggles como mágicos y compraron solamente 5, dos de Ginny y tres de Laure, sin contar el otro, Maquiavelo para Mujeres que era de las dos.

Salieron de Boshore para dirigirse ha la heladería que estaba cerca. Ni Ginny ni Laure notaron a un cierto rubio mirando a las chicas caminar sonrientes mientras platicaban de algo animadamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tenemos que parar estas comprar de fin de semana. Van a acabar con mi dinero-dijo Ginny exhausta recostándose en su sofá.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-

Pasaron algunos 5 minutos en silencio descansando. Luego Ginny interrumpió ese silencio

-¿Qué va a pasar con Draco?-Pregunto Ginny volteando la cabeza hacia Laure que estaba sentada en otro sofá.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confundida Laure.

-Pues ¿Cómo se va enamorar Draco de mí, si no me ve? Así solo me va a olvidar más rápido.-

-Eso lo se-

-¿Entonces?-

-Hay que esperar que pasen más de 2 semanas, posiblemente 3, entonces se pone en plan el paso B-

-Y ¿Cuál es ese?-

-El más importante de todos-

Ginny levanto una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento.

-Pues…es…-

**NA¡Hola¡Nuevo Cap! Como pueden ver ya esto va avanzando. Lean bien, y piensen bien las cosas que aquí se mencionan. Si reconocen algo que no es mío, háganmelo saber, aunque la verdad, creo que todo lo que he dicho en este Cáp. salio de mi cabeza que tiene guardada un gran historial de libros leídos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque la verdad esperaba mas.**

**Memina¡Mira buena loca! Muchas gracias por el review, y que bueno que ya estas escribiendo de nuevo, déjame otro ¿si? Te mando el tuyo ahora.**

**Fiosol¡Que bueno que te guste! Personalmente no me lo encuentro muy divertido el fic, pero si necesario, ya que las mejores debemos aprender a darnos nuestro valor. Sigue leyendo que estoy se va poniendo cada vez mas bueno. Gracias por tu review y ¡déjame otro!**

**Yose****-Malfoy-Felton¿Qué¿No es la verdad? Los hombres se proponen enamorarnos y lo hacen fácilmente mientras que nosotras no lo hacemos muy bien. Si, se que soy muy feminista, aunque también pienso que el hombre y la mujer deben de tratarse como iguales. A lo que me refiero es que la mujer debe saber ganarse a los hombres también. ¿Tu que crees?**

**MBlack ¡Que bueno que te gusta mi fic! A mi personalmente me encanta! (Y no por ser mío). Muchas Gracias por tu review, espero y lo sigas paso a paso para que veas los cambios de Ginny. Déjame otro Review, plis!**

**Karen: Gracias por el review! Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews!**

**Leodyn: Gracias! SI, en este fic parece un cerdo. Aunque la verdad en los libros lo es. Y mucho más que uno. Muy pronto veras sobre Draco, pero por ahora te vas a tener que aguantar.**

**Ahora, Dejenme reviews. Que asi actualizo mas rapido. El siguiente capitulo esta listo y solo espera por sus reviews. Asi que denlen al botoncito de mas abajo que dice Go y dejenme aunque sea un "me gusto" o "esta horrible".**

**¡Cuidense!**

**LAURA MELISSA**


	5. Piensa Positivamente

**Piensa Positivamente**

Capitulo 4

-Pues…es…La conquista-

-¿La conquista?-

-Si, tienes que conquistar a Draco, para tenerlo devuelta, pero sin dar a aparentar que lo quieres. Tienes que hacerte la indiferente.

-¿La indiferente¿Por qué?-

-Porque así te haces la difícil. Ya habíamos hablado de eso. Los hombres se enamoran de las mujeres que no le demuestran interés. Es como la ley de la gravedad. Es invariable. Todos los seres vivos quieren lo que NO pueden tener. Especialmente los seres humanos.-

-Debiste ser psicoloca, no banquera.-

-Lo se. Y no es psicoloca, es psicóloga-

-Aja, eso mismo-

De repente ha Ginny se le ocurrió algo.

-La gravedad no es igual en otros planetas o mundos.-

-Y no todos los hombres son heterosexuales-

-Buena respuesta-

-Buena pregunta escondida entre una determinación-

Las dos se rieron entre si.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

El teléfono sonaba como loco y nadie lo contestaba. En el apartamento solo se encontraban Ginny y Laure. Ginny estaba durmiendo en el sofá y Laure estaba en el baño. Al Laure oír el teléfono sonar sin compasión y ver que nadie lo cogia, salio corriendo cerrándose el pantalón hacia el.

-¿Aló?-

_-Hola, mi vida-_ se oyó una voz masculina del otro lado.

-¡Nathan, que sorpresa!-dijo ella con una voz un poco falsa.

_-Sorpresa es la mía al ver que ya mi novia no me quiere-_

-Pues, no deberías sorprenderte, pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado.-

_-Muy graciosa, cariño, pero dejando la broma de lado¿Dónde has estado? Me has dejado botado-_Pregunto SU novio en tono reprochante.

-Pues, he estado haciendo "cositas", de las que no te gustaría saber-respondió ella sonriendo y tratando de sonar lo mas seria posible.

-¡_Ja__ ja, muy graciosa, mi vida, pero a mi no me puedes engañar.-_

-Bueno, no te lo creas entonces, pero no es mi culpa si luego te apareces en mí casa y me ves haciendo la posición 46 con mí amante-ahora si sonaba seria de verdad.

-_Mira, Laurette Mae DLait, ven ahora mismo a mi casa si no quieres problemas¿me entendiste?-_

-¿Qué? Perdón, cariño pero no entiendo lo que dices-dijo Laurette sonriendo a mas no poder.

_-¡Laure! Se que estas donde Ginny y te puedo ir a secuestrar, así que mejor aparécete aquí por las buenas.-_

-Lo siento cariño, pero no te entiendo, llama después¿si¡Bye!-

_-No te atre…-_Pero ella ya se había atrevido.

Exploto de risas luego de cerrar el teléfono.

-¿De que te ríes?-le pregunto una soñolienta voz detrás de ella.

-De algo. Oye, Ginna…-dijo siendo interrumpida mientras se volteaba a ver a Ginny.

-¡Que no me digas así!-

-si, como quieras, mira, tengo que irme a darle un poco de amor a mi noviecito que dice que lo tengo botado.-

-¡Que suerte tienes al tener a un novio como el!-suspiro Ginny mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Tu pronto tendrás uno igual o mejor que el-

-No lo creo, Draco es un bastardo-

-No lo es, despreocúpate, solo piensa positivamente. Ahora, me voy a Diagon Alley a comprar helado de chocolate para hacer sufrir un poco más a mi novio-

-¿De que hablas¿No que el ama el chocolate?-

-Si, pero odia que lo deje esperando que es lo que voy a hacer-Dijo tomando su abrigo y preparándose para irse.- Oh, y si se pasa por aquí o te llama, dile que me fui con mi amante a otro lugar. Y sigue manteniéndote positiva. Nos vemos-Y sin más se desapareció de la sala de Ginny.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Y, Ginny¿Cómo va tu vida¿Sigues con el estupido, imbecil, y engreído de Malfoy?-pregunto el pecoso de su hermano Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Mi vida va perfectamente bien, querido hermano, gracias por preguntar, y lo que concierne a Malfoy, hace tiempo que salí de el-

Ron que estaba bebiendo zumo de calabaza se ahogo y desparramo jugo sobre la mesa.

-Ronald Weasley-Le llamo su madre desde el otro lado- ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-Lo siento madre-Dijo mirando a su madre con una mirada de arrepentido para luego mirar a Ginny.- ¿Qué¡Esas son las mejores noticias que he oído en mi vida¡Eso hay que celebrarlo¿Tu que opinas, Mione?-

Su prometida lo miro en mala forma desde su lado.

Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos a Ginny excepto Hermione que era la única que sabia toda la verdad. Incluso ella había celebrado con Ginny y Laure el triunfo del primer paso.

El único presente que no se daba por enterado era el pequeño sobrino de Ginny, Jean-Pierre, hijo de Fleur y Bill.

-Y ¿Qué paso¿Por qué terminaron?-se atrevió a preguntar Fred.

Ginny pensó la respuesta porque no querían que sus hermanos le salieran con el famoso "te lo dije". Ellos le habían advertido lo desgraciado que Malfoy podía llegar a ser.

-Surgió un problema entre los dos. Aunque la verdad es que ustedes no tienen porque saber. Es mi vida.-Dijo ella mirando duramente a Ron.

-Si, y nosotros somos tus hermanos-al ver a su papa y mama agrego-somos tu familia, tenemos derecho a saber lo que te esta pasando.

-Si, en cierta forma tienen razón, pero ya se los dije¿no? Malfoy y yo tuvimos un problema y decidimos terminar. Simplemente.-Ginny trataba de mantener la calma. La verdad era que odiaba que se metieran en su vida para decirle que hacer o que no. La única que hacia eso era Laure, que era mas como su consejera.

-¿y porque ahora lo llamas Malfoy y no Draco¿Qué problema tuvieron?-pregunto Bill, que tenia la cara mejor que antes. Ya no había tantas cicatrices en ella.

-¡Bill¿Qué no zabes gue es mala educación inmiscuirse en la vida de las otzas personas?-Le reprocho Fleur, habiendo mejorado su ingles (¿o debería decir español?) considerablemente.

La señora Weasley ha esto reacciono y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que todos debemos recordar que Ginny es lo suficientemente grande como para hacer sus propias decisiones, y lo que ella haga o no haga debemos aceptarlo como parte de la vida que es. Así que por favor dejen a Ginny en paz.-Y dicho esto volvió a comer con tranquilidad su pudín de frutas.

De inmediato las conversaciones pasaron de Ginny a la boda de Ron y Hermione, por parte de las mujeres. Y los hombres como es lógico empezaron a hablar de Quidditch y de su trabajo. (Los gemelos de su tienda, Ron de su trabajo como Auror, Bill de Gringots…etc.)

Charlie no estaba presente porque había descubierto una nueva pirámide en Egipto, y estaba trabajando en eso.

Harry tampoco había ido pues dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer. Pero la verdad que Ginny no creía esto porque Ron le había dicho que todos lo Aurores tenían ese fin de semana libre.

Ella sabia exactamente porque el no había venido. Ella iba a estar ahí y el no la quería ver. Harry y Ginny habían salido mucho antes de que Draco y ella empezaran a salir. Fue en su quinto año. Luego al final el termino con ella porque tenia que ir atrás de Voldemort.

Ella lo quería mucho y sabia que el un día regresaría para reanudar su relación con ella. Pero para cuando el había regresado ella ya había caído en los encantos de Draco. Y Malfoy ya había terminado con ella, pero lamentablemente lo que ella sentía por el rubio hizo que su amor por Harry se desvaneciera.

Harry intento varias veces el tenerla devuelta pero no lo logro. Y cuando Draco y ella volvieron 6 o 7 años después el no quiso saber de ella. Se fue de viaje por 4 meses y luego volvió pero seguía sin hablarle.

Ella había oído de sus relaciones. Todas rápido venían y rápido se iban. Ninguna duraba más de 3 meses. Ginny tenía que admitir que hubiese preferido tener una relación con Harry que con Draco. Pero su corazón no daba ni el menor vuelco cuando ella veía a Harry. Solamente sentía una fuerte atracción física nada más.

-Ginny¡Ginny!-oyó que una voz le llamaba.

-¿eh?-pregunto ella desubicada mientras volteaba su cabeza a Hermione.

-Te pregunte que como te va en el trabajo pero tú te hacías la sorda. ¿Por qué rumbos esta divagando tu revoltosa mente?-le pregunto la castaña a la pelirroja mirándola detenidamente.

-pues…Estaba pensando en que habrá sido de Harry-dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente aunque debía admitir que quería saber donde estaba metido.

-¿quieres volver con el después de que haz terminado con Draco?-

-¿Qué? Eh, no, claro que no. Solo me preguntaba donde estará Harry que no pudo venir, porque eso de que esta trabajando es puro cuento.-

-Ginny, tu sabes que Harry…-empezó Hermione mientras miraba furtivamente a Ron que intentaba hablar con el pequeño hijo de Bill y Fleur.

-Si lo se. Se que Harry quería formar una familia conmigo. Y aunque lo quiero mucho, no lo amo. Tu sabes que yo…-

-Si lo se, Ginny, se a que te refieres, pero deberías darle una oportunidad, además¿no que ya terminaste con Malfoy?-

-Escúchame, Hermione, yo amo a Draco y no creo que ese hecho pueda cambiar así como así. No puedo olvidar a Draco de la noche a la mañana y amar a Harry de una vez.-

-Vale, te entiendo Ginny, pero piénsalo¿ok?-

-Si, lo pensare, Hermione.-le dijo Ginny honestamente para luego cambiar el tema a la boda de la castaña sabelotodo.

Y así se paso Ginny ese domingo al final de febrero con su familia celebrando el cumpleaños de Ron que era al otro día.

Ginny se acostó esa noche pensando en que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Draco y que ya muy pronto se pondría en marcha el paso B de su plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo. 

Ginny había terminado ese día, ese mes, paseando por un parque, y caminando por las calle de muggle Londres sintiéndose libre. Por primera vez después de muchos años Ginny se sentía libre.

No sabia porque pero sentía que nada le podía salir mal, que todo iba a estar bien. Pensando en los eventos de ese día y en lo que dijo Hermione sobre Harry, Ginny dejo que el sueño se la llevara lejos, bien lejos de la realidad.

**NA¡Hola! Les tengo malas noticias. Entre al colegio el pasado lunes, eso quiere decir que voy a tardar mas tiempo en actualizar porque por ahí van a llegar las montañas de tareas. Mientras tanto sigo escribiendo lo que mi inspiración (que esta de vacaciones ahora) se digna a susurrarme.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, se los contestaría, pero me dijeron que si lo hago me pueden eliminar el fic de la pagina y no quiero que eso pase. **

**Muchas Gracias a: **

**SaraMeliss**

**Leodyn**

**Minakuna**** Tachimoto**

**Tonks**** Moonlight**

**Timetofly87**

**Hablando de reviews, estoy de acuerdo con SaraMeliss, he revisado mis hits, y veo que hay un montón de personas que leen mi fic y sin embargo solamente un 25 deja review. ¿POR QUE? **

**Solamente tienen que darle al botoncito de ahí abajo que dice GO y decirme si les gusto o no, o alguna sugerencia, opinión, lo que sea.**

**Y ustedes que escriben aquí también saben lo mucho que significan los reviews para nosotros. Así que por favor, solo tómense 10 segundos de su preciado tiempo y déjenme un review. Significaría mucho para mí.**

**GRACIAS.**

**_L.M.C_******


	6. No caigas, date a respetar

**No caigas en sus trampas & date a respetar**

Capitulo 5

_Para: Witches Weekly_

_De: Coivan S.A._

_Saludos a la revista más leída del año._

_Quisiéramos contar con su presencia en la gran apertura del nuevo edificio industrial, "The Golden Arrow", que se realizara el próximo sábado 14 de marzo del 2004 a las 9:00pm. Su presencia nos dará gran placer ya que nos sentimos conectados con su revista debido al fruto de sus magníficos artículos basados en nuestra floreciente compañía. _

_Respetuosamente le invita,_

_Alan Robin,_

_Presidente_

_Coivan S.A_

-y ¿tu quieres que vaya contigo?-Pregunto Ginny a su jefa la presidenta de la revistacon quien había hecho una formal amistad.

-Si, necesito tu presencia ahí conmigo.-respondió la rubia de dientes perfectos sonriéndole a la joven pelirroja.

-Pero¿Sabes de que compañía estamos hablando, verdad?-

-Claro, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo-

-Solo empeorara las cosas-

-No lo creo-dijo sonriente la jefa cuarentona de Ginny.

-Y ¿Martha?-Ginny trataba de librarse de ir.

-No puede, además no causaría ningún efecto. Necesito que vayas tu Ginny y si lo conseguimos te ascenderé de puesto.-

-¿Qué? Pero el único puesto mayor al mío en el área de editoras es…-

-Si, Ginny, de ese mismo te estoy hablando-

Ginny se quedo pensando por un momento. Si aceptaba la iban a ascender al puesto que por mucho tiempo había deseado. El de Editora de la Revista Witches Weekly. Ella era editora de la parte de chismes. Pero ahora le estaban ofreciendo el cargo más importante. El de chequear el trabajo de todas las editoras de la revista.

-Bueno, yo……-

-¿aja?-presiono un poco Joyce, que quería terminar la conversación.

-Bien, acepto.-

-Ok, entonces, prepara todo para el sábado 14. Por cierto, avísale a Cindy que quiero verla, ella hará el artículo.

-Esta bien, le avisare, _ciao_- dijo Ginny saliendo de la majestuosa oficina de la jefa de todas las jefas de la revista. Ginny todavía no se podía creer que ella podía convertirse en una de ellas muy pronto, le darían una oficina mas grande que la que ya tenia, la cual compartía con una compañera de trabajo.

-_Ciao-_ respondió la voz de su jefa mientras cerraba la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿entonces, te van a dar el puesto simplemente si te apareces allá?-pregunto sorprendida Laure mientras comía un quesillo en el restaurante en el que ella y Ginny se encontraban.

-Si, así es. Pero tú sabes que yo no puedo…-dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida.

-Oh si¡si puedes!-le afirmo Laure-Además, de todas maneras ya es tiempo de que muevas el pie.-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Si, a eso mismo me refiero, no podemos perder más tiempo, ya ha pasado lo necesario, es momento de actuar-

Ginny sonrió ligeramente. Hace mucho que esperaba que el tiempo llegara pero también había estado deseando que no sucediera. No sabía como iba a actuar. Pero claro, paro eso estaba Laure aquí.

-Bien, Ginny. ¿Tenemos que ir de compras de nuevo?-

-Me temo que si, no tengo nada que ponerme para ir a esa reunión o lo que sea.-

-Inauguración-le corrigió Laure con una sonrisa.

-Si, eso mismo-dijo Ginny restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

Laure se rió.

-Bien, pues mañana nos pasamos por la tienda-

-vale-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿sabes? Me gusta mucho este vestido-dijo Ginny mirando un vestido rosado claro.

-Si, esta precioso, pero no va con tu cabello-Ginny puso carita de perro mientras Hermione y Laure negaban con la cabeza.

-Pero, Hermione, eso no tiene que ver…-La susodicha le mando una mirada que le decía sabes-muy-bien-que-si-tiene-mucho-que-ver. La pelirroja suspiro.

-Vale, y ¿este verde?-Ginny señalo otro.

-mmm, no esta mal-dijo Hermione mientras lo chequeaba.

Laure que había estado callada todo el tiempo pego un grito.

-¡Oh, Merlín!-

-¿Qué?-Se sobresalto Ginny mientras Hermione se volteaba a ver a una Laure que miraba extasiada un vestido azul marino de seda que parecía sacado de una revista.

Laure respondió la pregunta de Ginny temblorosa.

-Creo que he encontrado el vestido perfecto-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny miro el reloj por centésima vez ese día. Faltaba poco para que dieran las 9 de la noche. Estaba nerviosa, eso no lo podía negar. Aunque se sentía segura de si misma al verse en el espejo. Estaba elegante. Se veía extremadamente hermosa. No creía que nadie se podría resistir a ella. Le sonrió a su reflejo mientras se pasaba la mano por su larga cabellera pelirroja ahora con curvas que le daban un toque como rizado.

Se veía hermosa en el vestido azul de seda que había alquilado, era precioso. Estaba cubierto de lentejuelas y tenia un hermoso escote que enseñaba sus hombros y su pecho.

En el pelo tenia simplemente una hermosa cinta azul que la hacia ver juvenil. Tenía un maquillaje simple pero hermoso. Y sus aretes nuevos brillaban en la oscuridad.

Ginny se dirigió a la sala, donde había un punto de aparición solamente para personas permitidas. Se aferro a su cartera a juego de su vestido, y su abrigo mientras con un "pop" se desaparecía.

Lo primero que vio al aparecerse fue una calle solitaria. Ya se lo habían advertido. Tendría que caminar 3 esquinas antes de llegar al edificio. Seguridad contra muggles.

Resignada empezó su camino por las desoladas calles de Londres. Mirando hacia arriba sintió como copos de nieve le caían en la cara, aferrando su abrigo contra así.

El invierno se iría muy pronto, pensó alegremente Ginny. Luego vendrían las lluvias de primavera y finalmente el hermoso sol de verano. Planeaba irse de vacaciones este año, con o sin Draco.

Draco. Suspiro Ginny. Necesitaba fuerza para afrontar lo que venia adelante. Ella siempre había sido una persona fuerte por afuera pero por adentro era mas débil de lo que muchas personas pensaban. Trabajaba duro día a día consigo mismo para conseguir esa fuerza interior que tanto le hacia falta. Ser fuerte tanto por afuera como por adentro tenia sus ventajas, pero siempre manteniendo equilibrio con su debilidad.

Según el libro "Maquiavelo para mujeres" que había estado leyendo, una princesa (mujer guerrera) debía saber equilibrar los pro y los contra. Debía saber mezclar los contrarios. Ser fuerte y a la vez débil.

Ginny giro en la última esquina para encontrarse con otra calle desolada. Era muy raro que estas calles estuvieran vacías ha esta hora de la noche, pero luego se recordó que seguro el ministerio se había encargado de que ningún muggle pasara cerca del evento.

Camino lentamente hacia un faro de luz que había encendido, cuidadosamente saco su varita, mirando a los lados a ver si había alguien cerca y le dio tres toques a un punto del faro.

Inmediatamente vio como una especie de edificio gigante salía como del suelo (literalmente) para situarse enfrente de ella. Las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas de par en par y había muchos camarógrafos parados alrededor.

Ginny miro su celular para darse cuenta de que era las 9:18. Seguro ya habían cortado el lazo y ahora todo el mundo estaba adentro festejando la inauguración.

Ginny subió las escaleras sonriendo a algunas cámaras que le tiraban fotos unas tras otras.

Cuando consiguió entrar adentro un brazo la jalo hacia un lado.

-¡Gracias al cielo que llegaste! Me estaba preocupando, pensé que no ibas a venir.-la saludo Joyce, su jefa.

-¿Cómo pensaste algo así de mi, Joyce? Tu conociendo lo responsable que soy.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras chequeaba el ambiente de la fiesta.

Todo se veía formal. Había varias mesas colocadas estratégicamente dejando un círculo bien espacioso en el medio donde habían varias parejas bailando. También a un lado había un banquete que desde donde ella estaba (del otro lado) se veía apetitoso.

-No, porque tu SIEMPRE llegas temprano a todo Ginny. Si, como no-dijo burlonamente Joyce haciendo énfasis en siempre.- Creo que te reduciré el sueldo por estar llegando tarde.

-Pero tu me prometiste que me ibas ascender si venia a esta……cosa.-dijo Ginny señalando la fiesta con la mano.

-Luego hablamos de eso, ahora lo que quiero es que vayas donde tu precioso novio y lo chantajees.-

-Pero Joyce…-

-No nada de pero, ve ahora mismo a donde tu novio y convéncelo de que se deje tomar fotos y de darnos buena información. Sino lo haces no te voy a ascender-y sin mas la rubia desapareció de la vista metiéndose en el mar de gente que estaba bailando.

-Demonios-susurro Ginny por lo bajito. "Genial esto era lo único que me faltaba. Bien, mejor hacerle caso a Laure. Tengo que pensar positivamente. Nada me puede salir mal. Además yo soy mas hermosa que Draco y el que sale perdiendo aquí es el. Yo no tengo nada que perder."

Ginny fue hacia la mesa de tragos a servirse uno, cuando sin querer piso el pie de una persona que se estaba sirviendo.

-Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención-dijo Ginny alzando la vista del pie para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos verdes (¿Qué¿Pensaban que era Draco? Nop, se equivocaron). -¡Harry!

-Hola, Ginny-la voz de Harry sonó un poco seca, y su expresión facial no ayudaba mucho ya que tenia una cara de que algo lo estaba molestando.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-dijo abrazándolo efusivamente mientras que Harry ni se inmutaba.- ¿Dime, que hay de tu vida?-pregunto al separarse.

-Todo tranquilo.-Dijo el indiferente.

Ginny empezó a odiar a los hombres por ser tan fríos. Pero entonces recordó que debía ver detrás de esa mascara que era conocida como rostro. Debía ver detrás de esa fría indiferencia. Y mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry se dio cuenta del dolor que el ocultaba en su interior.

-Harry, perdóname si alguna vez te he lastimado, de alguna u otra manera-a Ginny se le salieron las palabras sin predecirlo.

Harry se quedo mudo mirándola con sorpresa que luego paso a una cara seria.

-Tu no me has lastimado nunca, Ginny, yo me lastime a mi mismo.-dijo Harry sinceramente.

-Pero...-volvió a mirar en esos ojos y entendió que era lo que el quería decir con eso. El la amaba y al ella no volver con el su mente había envenenado con dolor su corazón.-Entonces¿Podemos ser amigos, de nuevo?-

-Si-respondió Harry un poco inseguro, pero luego le sonrió y le extendió una mano-¿Bailas, Ginny?

-Si, claro que si-respondió ella tomándola y dejándose llevar por Harry a la pista de baile.

Empezaron a bailar lentamente. Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y se dejo llevar por la música. No hablaron durante el baile entero. Ginny abrió los ojos cuando se acabo la música para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban furiosos desde el otro lado de la sala. Luego el rubio se perdió de vista.

-Nos vemos luego, Harry- le susurro para luego alejarse en busca del rubio ojos grisáceos. Lo busco con la mirada y no lo vio en ningún lado. Luego lo busco por todos los sitios y no lo encontró.

Empezando a desistir Ginny pensó en ir a buscar el trago que no consiguió anteriormente por el encuentro con Harry, cuando una mano la agarro fuertemente y la arrastro por una puerta fuera de la sala.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto una voz mientras la puerta se cerraba.

-¿COMO SE ATREVE A…-empezó gritando Ginny pero se callo al ver quien era su "secuestrador".-Draco ¿Por qué me metiste aquí?

-¿Qué importa? Solo respóndeme la pregunta.-pregunto con furia oculta y controlada el increíble Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cuál pregunta?-pregunto Ginny mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Draco.

-¿Por qué que?-

-¿Por qué terminaste con…con la relación?-

-Ah, pues, te voy a decir la verdad. A mi no me gusta tener de novios a tipos fríos, indiferentes, pega-cuernos, e insoportables como tu. Claro que tienes muchas cualidades, pero simplemente no puedo estar con un hombre que no me valora ni me respeta.- Y sin decir nada mas abrió la puerta de un jalón y salio, pero antes de que terminara de salir el mismo brazo que la había sujetado hace algunos segundos la volvió a agarrar.

-No, espera, no te vas a volver a ir. Tú no eres nadie para insultarme de esa manera.-y dicho esto la agarro por el cuello y la beso apasionadamente. Ginny se sorprendió y se maldijo para si.

Estaba apunto de responderle el beso cuando recordó que tenia que darse su valor si quería que la valoraran, tenia que darse a respetar si quería que la respetaran. Porque así como tu le enseñas a los demás a tratarte, así ellos te tratan.

Ginny se separo bruscamente y le pego con todas sus fuerzas a Draco en la cara.

-Soy Ginny Weasley, y tengo derecho a decir lo que a mi se me pegue la maldita gana-ahora si salio hacia la sala, dejando atrás a un Draco que la miraba con furia mientras se agarraba la mejilla derecha que estaba roja como un tomate.

Ginny se paso el resto de la inauguración hablando con Harry y disfrutando viendo como Draco se ponía morado cada vez que ella se inclinaba mucho para decirle algo a Harry. Cada vez que Draco hacia ademán de ir a hablar con ella, ella jalaba a Harry a bailar.

Al final de la inauguración fue que Ginny se acordó de que tenía que conseguir fotos e información de Draco. Maldijo al darse cuenta de que ahora no tendría oportunidad de sonsacarle ninguna de las dos cosas. Al ver a la cabellera rubia de su jefa aproximarse Ginny se escabullo entre la gente.

Ginny vio a Draco en una esquina bebiéndose un vaso de Whiskey, pero se distrajo al oír cámaras disparándose una y otra vez. Mirando hacia los flashes vio que había varios camarógrafos cerca.

La pelirroja analizo la situación. Tal vez, si se acercaba a Draco y de alguna forma lo arrastraba hasta el camarógrafo conseguiría una foto. Por lo menos. Pero si primero le tiraba la foto entonces no sacaría la información.

Ginny camino hacia un camarógrafo y le dijo que le iba a dar dinero si le tiraba fotos a Draco Malfoy cuando ella le dijera. Luego se dirigió hacia Draco que la recibió con una risa burlona.

-¿viniste a disculparte tan rápido?-

-No, vine a preguntarte algo-respondió Ginny calmada dándose cuenta de que el estaba un poco bebido.

-Bien, pregunta-dijo el mirándola con desconfianza.

-¿Cuáles tiendas van a abrir aquí?-

-¿Para qué demonios quieres saber eso?-pregunto el mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Curiosidad-respondía ella con una sonrisa.

-La curiosidad mato al gato-dijo el sonriendo también, pero con un poco de enojo en sus ojos.

-Pero el gato murió feliz-

Draco se le acerco demasiado para el gusto de Ginny, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de el en su oído.

-¿Sabes que? Tu no vas a morir feliz, gatita. Al menos que vuelvas conmigo-Sin previo aviso le beso el lóbulo la oreja.-Vuelve Ginevra, tu sabes que me necesitas para vivir, para respirar, para todo mi querida pelirroja.

Draco empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello. Ginny intento controlarse. Tenia que ser fuerte. Se separo de el.

-Te equivocas, mi querido Dragoncito, yo no te necesito para vivir, eres tu el que se esta muriendo por volver, no yo. Me gustas mucho, pero yo no voy a estar con una persona que no me quiera también.-Ginny estaba seria, su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Ginevra?-le pregunto el acercándosele.

-Todo. Sígueme.-y sin más se dirigió a la salida. Draco la siguió con una enorme sonrisa. Pensaba que había ganado y que por fin iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Sus ojos estaban tan concentrados en desnudar a Ginny con la mirada que no se dio cuenta la seña que le hizo ella al camarógrafo, y luego lo que vio fueron muchos flashes.

Ginny se le acerco y le susurro al oído.

-Gracias por las fotos, cariño-

Y sin mas se dirigió al camarógrafo entregándole un dinero mientras el le pasaba unos rollos de fotos (sin revelar), para luego salir por la puerta y perderse entre la gente que estaba saliendo.

Furioso, dándose cuenta de lo que ella había hecho, intento seguirla, pero cuando llego afuera, no la vio en ningún lado.

**NA: Bien, las montañas de tarea ya llegaron y vinieron en abalancha, asi que no tengo tiempo para escribir fics. Estoy pensando seriamente en NO CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA. ¿Por que? Porque estoy recibiendo de a 5 reviews por capitulos. Mientras que yo intento publicar lo mas que puedo porque con la tarea y mi inspiracion ida no puedo. Si, mi inspiracion se perdio,y no quiere volver, mas con toda la tarea que tengo no puedo sentarme a esperar que regrese.**

**Y mi unico consuelo son los reviews, lo unico que me alienta a actualizar, pero recibiendo 5 reviews por capitulo¿a quien le van a dar ganas de actualizar?**

**De todas maneras, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SI dejan reviews.**

**Gracias a:**

**SaraMeliss  
**

**Hally777  
**

**Tonks moonlight**

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton**

**Minakuna Tachimoto**

**CoNnY-B**

**leodyn**

**Bueno, ya lo saben, si no me alientan, a ver si consigo inspiracion, es muy probable que no lo continue. Asi que aquellos que quieren que si lo siga, dejenme reviews.**

**_L.M.C_**


	7. La Conquista

**LA CONQUISTA**

Capitulo 6

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, alumbrando el cuerpo de una pelirroja, que yacía cómodamente en su cama. La dicha pelirroja se despabilo lentamente mientras abría los ojos y presenciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Su corazón dio un salto de alegría al entender lo que eso significaba. Que seguía viva.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió al baño para hacer su rutina matutina. Hoy tenía una reunión con la Directora de la revista, con Cindy y con alguien mas que no sabia como se llamaba.

Luego de desayunar, la pelirroja tomo su portafolio y se apareció en la pequeña antesala del modesto edificio donde ella trabajaba.

-Buenos días, Martha-saludo a una pelinegra que cruzaba rápido de un lado a otro con muchos papeles.

-¡Buenos días, Ginny!-voceo Martha sin mirar atrás.

Ginny no se paro en la oficina que compartía con la pelinegra, Martha, sino que siguió derecho hasta el despacho de la directora, Joyce.

-Buenos días-dijo muy sonriente al entrar.

-Buenos días-respondieron los presentes, que eran el muchacho, que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Joseph, y Joyce.

-¿Y Cindy, no ha llegado?-pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba.

-No, me mando una lechuza diciendo que llegaría 5 minutos tarde ya que estaba dándole los últimos toques al trabajo que le encargue. Por eso es que no ascienden nunca.-dijo Joyce con tono molesto pero sus ojos le brillaban de alegría.

-¿entonces comenzaremos sin ella?-Pregunto el castaño Joseph, mientras se rascaba la nariz con una pluma.

-Desde luego que si. Bien, Ginny, enséñame lo que le sonsacaste a tu queridísimo….-lanzo una mirada furtiva a Joseph y se corrigió- Err…A el señor Malfoy.-termino de decir Joyce.

-Pues, no me quiso decir nada, pero mira, obtuve estas fotos.-dijo Ginny pasándole el portafolio con varias fotos mientras sonreía, sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el ceño fruncido de Joyce.

-¡Por dios, Ginny¿Te consigo entrada gratis a una súper fiesta para que luego me vengas solo con fotos? Para eso yo pudiese haber mandado un fotógrafo Ginny, simplemente. ¡A ti te mande para que le sacaras información a tu novio, la cual Cindy si consiguió¡Cindy, que no es nada mas que una extraña a los ojos de tu amor!-Joyce había perdido la compostura y se había olvidado de que Joseph estaba ahí.-Puedes ir olvidándote de tu ascenso.

-Pero…yo…-trato de decir Ginny pero no pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrió y entro Cindy con un portafolios lleno de papeles, fotos y sabrá Merlín que mas.

-Buenas¿acabo de interrumpir algo?-saludo la rubia, Cindy, con su voz angelical.

-No, nada, siéntate, por favor.-respondió Joyce señalando la silla que estaba al lado de Ginny.-Y en cuanto a ti, Ginny, no hay nada de peros que valga, las fotos son muy buenas, pero no me bastan. Puedes retirarte. ¿Y tu Cindy? enséñame lo que pudiste obtener

Cindy iba a hablar cuando la pelirroja la interrumpió. Joyce la iba a escuchar.

-No, hablare yo primero. Siento mucho no haber cumplido con tus demandas, pero tengo mi razón. Por si no lo sabia, ese queridísimo novio mío del que tanto hablas dejo de ser mi amor hace ya un mes. Terminamos, y en malos términos. Trate de sonsacarle algo pero no pude, solo pude obtener esas fotos, nada mas. Lo siento si te decepcione-Y sin mas salio de la oficina, dirigiéndose a la suya en donde se desplomo en la silla.

Joyce no le iba a arruinar el día. Tratando de calmarse, empezó a revisar la nueva información que le habían puesto en el escritorio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Alo?-

-Hola, Ginny-

-Hola, Laure ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien ¿y tu?-

-Igual o mejor-

-Me alegro, porque te tengo noticias. Mañana Draco va a ir a almorzar a Fraccio DGiornio¿Y adivina quien va a estar ahí también?-

-¿tu?-

-No ¡tu! Mañana vamos a empezar con la conquista. Nos guiaremos un poco de Maquiavelo para mujeres. Quiero que llames a Harry y lo invites a comer mañana ahí ¿entendiste?-

-¿Qué¡Estas loca!-

-¿ahora lo vienes a saber? Pensé que ya lo sabias. Si, harás lo que te digo. Invita a Harry con la excusa de que te gustaría pasar un tiempo con el ya que tienen mucho que no tienen una verdadera conversación-

-OK, y ¿esto de que va a servir?-

-De mucho, una vez leí en una revista, que a los hombres les interesan las mujeres que viven rodeadas de hombres, o que notan que los hombres se interesan por ella. Se acerca de una vez por instinto a saber que es lo que ella posee que tanto atrae a los demás. Es naturaleza humana el ser curioso, y el querer tener lo que los demás tienen.-

-Muy bien pensado de tu parte, Laure.-

-Bien, ya lo sabes, llama a Harry. Te dejo que me voy a almorzar con Nathan. Au revoir-

-Adiós-

Luego de cerrar el teléfono, Ginny cogio su bolso y salio de su oficina para dirigirse a la casa de Hermione.

Ginny y Hermione almorzaron juntas mientras conversaba cada una de sus vidas, al final Ginny le pidió el teléfono de Harry a Hermione. La castaña se lo dio con una sonrisa el los labios y una extraña mirada.

Ese lunes pasó con rapidez. Ginny hablo con Harry, el cual acepto. Joyce le mando una lechuza en la noche solicitando su presencia a primera hora del día en su oficina. Y Laure la llamo en la noche para contarle los eventos vividos con Nathan ese día y para especificarle un poco más lo que iba a acontecer en el meridiano del día siguiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche llego a su fin y dio paso a los primeros rayos de sol. Nuestra pelirroja se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro y un sentimiento en el corazón de que nada le iba a salir mal ese día, de que todo iba a estar bien.

Tarareando una canción, Ginny se baño y se vistió, preparándose para ir a su trabajo. Luego de desayunar, la pelirroja se apareció en la antesala, y saludo con una sonrisa a todos los que se le cruzaban por el camino.

Al sentarse en su escritorio, luego de saludar a Martha que estaba trabajando a su lado, vio un sobre que tenia su nombre arriba. Ginny lo abrió y encontró una carta de Joyce.

_Ginny:_

_Lamento lo del otro día, no sabia que habías terminado con el señor Malfoy en malos términos. Perdona mi indiscreción. Te voy a dar otra oportunidad. Debes reunir toda la información que hasta ahora tenemos y editarla para completar la revista de este mes que viene. Entregaras en 15 días._

_Mis disculpas,_

**_Joyce_**

Ginny sonrió. Nada le iba a salir mal, definitivamente no. Ginny empezó a reunir la información, primero le pidió a Martha ayuda, y luego fue a donde Cindy que con una sonrisa forzada le entrego todo lo que había obtenido. Y así se paso la mañana dando vueltas de aquí para allá por el edificio entero, reuniendo toda la información que la revista tenia hasta ahora.

Llegada la hora de comer, la barriga le empezó a dar vueltas y no exactamente por hambre. El teléfono sonó y Ginny lo contesto.

-Buenos Tardes, oficina de…-

-¡Ah no! No tengo tiempo para eso ¿estas lista?-Ginny sonrió al oír la voz apresurada de Laure.

-Si, pero nerviosa.-

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, recuerda que debes de ser sincera y decir siempre la verdad, recuerda que no se trata de quien tiene el control, sino de encontrar una manera en las que los dos tengan poder. Recuerda que es mejor que el participe en su conquista sin darse cuenta.-

-si, lo tengo todo grabado en mi mente.-

-Bien ¿Qué tienes puesto?-

-El pantalón blanco que tanto te gusta, la blusa azul clara y la chaqueta blanca. Ah! Y los tacos azules.-

-Bien, buena elección. Tienes la belleza, el vestuario, el pelo y la estrategia, solo te falta la actitud.-

-La tengo-

-¿La tienes?-pregunto dudosa Laure.

-Si-afirmo con seguridad Ginny. Sabía que su debilidad era su poder.

-Bien, entonces todo saldrá bien, toma un respiro, y vete. ¡Que te vaya bien!-

-Chao-

-Adiós-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Y que ha pasado en tu vida, Harry? Hace mucho que no te veía.-

-Oh, no mucho, realmente. Es que he estado muy ocupado con cosas del ministerio-

Ginny lo miro de lado.

-¿Estas seguro que ha sido por el ministerio?

-Si ¿por que mas sino?

-Has estado faltando a las reuniones familiares, Harry. A ti te encantan. ¿Por que no fuiste a la ultima?-

-Tú ya lo sabes, estaba trabajando en el ministerio.-

-Mentira, Harry, ustedes tenían el fin de semana libre ¿crees que no me entero?-

- Ron te dijo eso ¿verdad?-

-Si-

Harry suspiro.

-Ginny ¿que es lo que piensas sobre eso?

-Tú sabes muy bien-

-Dímelo tú-

-Que no querías hablarme por... Lo que paso con Draco. ¿No es así, Harry?-

-Si y no. No te quería ver porque me dolía verte y saber que no te puedo tener para mí. Pero a la reunión pasada falte porque tenía trabajo, sino hubiese ido.-

-¿En serio?-Ginny lo miro a los ojos y no hizo falta que Harry le respondiera. Sabía que decía la verdad.

Después de asentir, Harry le hizo una pregunta que la puso muy nerviosa.

-Ginny, necesito que me digas algo. ¿Por que no me esperaste¿Por que corriste a los brazos de Malfoy?-

El silencio reino entre los dos. Ginny no sabia que responder.

-¿no me vas a contestar?-le pregunto Harry después de un tiempo.

-Yo...No lo se. Yo te amaba mucho, Harry, pero todo paso tan rápido. Me sentía sola. Había pasado ya casi un año y tú todavía no podías tener nada conmigo. Entonces, apareció Malfoy. Me fue conquistando poco a poco. Inclusive llegue a creer que había madurado, que ya no era el niño de su papa. Estuve viéndome a escondidas con el por casi 3 meses, hasta que casi a final de mi sexto año, el se fue a servir a su amo. Yo no sabia que el...yo pensaba que el...Olvídalo, la verdad fui una ingenua. Y cuando volviste, yo...ya no sentía igual. No te podía mirar con los mismos ojos. No se lo que me paso.-

- Y si el te hizo daño ¿por que volviste con el hace 7, 8 meses?-

Ginny bajo la cabeza mirándose las manos.

-Porque lo amaba.-

En ese mismo momento la comida de los dos llegaron y además un cierto rubio entro al restaurante. Solo Ginny se dio cuenta.

-La verdad esque no te entiendo Ginny-

Los dos empezaron a comer silenciosamente, mientras Ginny sentía la mirada de Draco encima de ella.

Pasado un rato la conversación se reanudo con el tema de Quidditch. Hablaron sobre todo lo que estaba pasando con el juego mágico. Incluso empezaron a hacer bromas.

Luego de reírse de una de las bromas que Harry hizo, Ginny hizo silencio, y Harry también.

-¿Lo amas, todavía?-pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-Err.…yo…necesito ir al baño, vuelvo ahora-se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa mientras Harry la observaba con un deje de tristeza sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

Ginny se dirigió al baño con miles de pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza. Ella no le podía responder esa pregunta a Harry porque sabía que le iba a doler. Ella todavía amaba a Draco, a pesar de todo lo que el le había hecho. Claro que no lo amaba como antes, pero aun así lo quería junto a si.

Mientras Ginny se miraba al espejo del desolado baño, respiraba lenta y profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Hace varios minutos que Draco había llegado al Restaurante y no hacia nada más que mirarla. El sabía que su mirada la intimidaba. Pero ahora ella no se lo dejaba demostrar.

Luego de que se sintiera preparada para salir, salio con la barbilla en alto, empezó a desfilar hacia donde se encontraba Harry pero un brazo la jalo y la sentó en una silla junto a una mesa un poco oculta y alejadas a las demás.

-¿Se puede saber que haces con Potter?-pregunto el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-¿No es obvio? Estamos almorzando. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-le pregunto la pelirroja lo mas serena posible y con una ceja levantada.

-No, ninguno-respondió mientras le soltaba el brazo.

-Entonces, si no tienes ningún problema ¿por que me jalas tan bruscamente a tu mesa como si fuera una muñeca de trapo?-Ginny lo miro a los ojos desafiándolo.

-¿Y no es eso lo que eres?-

-¿Sabes? Tus palabras no me hieren, solo dices tales cosas para sentirte superior, cuando la verdad es que no te das cuenta de que somos iguales, ninguno es inferior o superior.-

-¿Por que dices eso, Ginevra¿Es que acaso mi abandono te ha vuelto loca?-pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en la cara y las cejas levantadas.

-Perdona, pero fui YO la que te deje; y se que ahora no entiendes lo que digo, pero pronto lo harás. _Au Revoir, mon chéri_- sin mas Ginny se levanto lentamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la mesa de Harry, que estaba buscándola con la mirada mientras comía su postre.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-le pregunto Harry mientras degustaba su biscochito de chocolate.

-OH, encontré a alguien que conozco y me entretuve en la conversación. ¿Esta bueno tu postre?-dijo ella mientras se comía su postre que consistía en varias frutas recortadas.

-Si, delicioso ¿y el tuyo?-

-_Cest exquisité_-

Cuando terminaron, ella insistió en pagar la cuenta pero el no quiso, así que el termino pagando todo. Luego salieron del restaurante con una intensa mirada gris siguiéndoles hasta la salida.

**NA¡Hola! Bueno, despues de mucho sin actualizar aqui esta su querido capitulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS, me animaron muchisimo. Gracias de corazon. Ustedes saben quienes son, no busco los nombres porque no tengo tiempo. Pero creanme se lo agradezco.**

**Me esta empezando a gustar mucho el frances¿no se nota?**

**Au revoir, mon cheri: Adios, cariño mio (o mi amor)**

**Cest exquisite: esta exquisito.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Au Revoir!**

**LM**


	8. El resultado

El Resultado

Capitulo 7

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Ginny estaba cada vez mas ansiosa esperando el próximo paso de la conquista, pero lo único que Laure decía era "espera, se paciente". Ginny no aguantaba más, necesitaba a Draco a su lado.

Ha Ginny la habían ascendido de puesto por su excelente trabajo en la edición de la revista, la pelirroja se sentía muy feliz y orgullosa de si misma, pero todavía pensaba que necesitaba a Draco de su lado para ser completamente feliz.

Era su día libre. Sábado. Y ella estaba en su casa leyendo un libro cuando un búho muy elegante entro por su ventana. Delicadamente le entrego la carta a Ginny y resumió su vuelo saliendo por donde mismo había entrado.

Al Ginny ver el sello de la carta su corazón se revolvió. Dejo el libro de un lado y con el corazón en un hilo abrió la carta. Ginny leyo con incredulidad.

_Ginevra:_

_Lamento todo lo que te he hecho en estos últimos años, debo admitir que he sido un estupido. Estos días han sido tan vacíos para mí al no sentir tu presencia, sabiendo que ya no eres mía. ¿Estas saliendo con el Potter ese? Espero que no._

_Mi amor, las cosas han cambiado tanto desde aquellos días en Hogwarts donde puedo admitir que sentí algo cercano al amor, por ti. Pero ese sentimiento se fue, al tener que servir al Señor Oscuro, tanta muerte, tanto horror, causo un gran vacío en mi corazón._

_Lamento tanto haberte solo deseado y tenerte de relajo. Nunca quise herirte, aunque debo admitir que antes no me importaba mucho. Me he sentido tan solo, mirando parejas caminar juntas por las calles, oír tu canción favorita, verte sonreír mientras andas con tu amiga, verte feliz sin mi, me ha dado justo donde pensé que no había nada. _

_Se que es sorprendente, que yo Draco Malfoy escriba toda estas cursilerías, y la verdad es que ni yo mismo me lo creo. Tú has sido la que mas me ha llegado a importar. Tanto así, que he dejado mi orgullo guardado y me he ridiculizado escribiéndote una carta de amor ¿Lo puedes creer? Yo no._

_Te extraño y ya no lo puedo negar. Todo eso que dijiste en el restaurante es cierto. Te extraño Ginevra._

_Vuelve conmigo._

_Te quiero_,

**DM**

Las lagrimas se le salieron a Ginny sin ella darse cuenta, estaba feliz, triste, esperanzada, enojada…Tenia tantos sentimientos en si que no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Se quedo sentada por unos minutos, llorando con la carta en la mano, y cuando salio del asombro, descolgó el teléfono y marco el numero de Laure.

_-¿Alo?-_

-Laure¡Me escribió! Me dijo que lo sentía, que me quería, que me extrañara, que me quería de vuelta, no lo puedo creer, no se que pensar.-

_-No pienses y léeme la carta. Si puedes y quieres, claro esta.-_

Ginny se la leyó.

_-Bien, deja que pasen tres días. Al tercer día aparécete en su casa y ya puedes hacer lo que quieras._

-¿Tres días¿TRES DIAS? Estas loca, no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para aparecerme allá.-

_-Ginny, no seas loca y hazme caso. Espera TRES DIAS. ¿Entendido?-_

-¿Estas segura?-

_-Si-_

-Esta bien, adiós.-

_-Bye-_

Pasaron los dichosos tres días y Ginny se apareció en la casa de Draco. Era de noche.

Se fue directo a su habitación, donde lo encontró leyendo una revista que tenia en la portada su cara en grande.

Ginny puedo leer en la portada: "Malfoy hereda 2 millones de galeones de su muerta tía Bellatriz Lestrange".

Draco que todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia tiro la revista a un lado. Ginny se acerco más, y Draco la vio.

-¡Gin!-rápidamente se paro de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, los dos buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro.

Finalmente, sin saber quien lo empezó, sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado y brutal. Ginny le rodeo el cuello con sus manos mientras que el la abrazo por la cintura. Sus lenguas se tocaba entre si y se daban turnos para cada uno explorar la boca del otro a fondo. Tocaban lo ya conocido pero que estuvo distante por un tiempo.

-Ginevra- murmuro Draco mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

El rubio la levanto y la cargo. Ginny apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, sintiendo un bulto presionando en su parte central.

El rubio empezó a besar su quijada, luego su cuello, entonces bajo lentamente dejando marcas.

Como encontró interrupciones, empezó a quitar todo lo que encontró a su paso. Ginny agarro su cabello presionándolo más contra si, piándole más caricias. Ella se dejo llevar. Solo se dejo llevar.

Pasaron la noche haciendo el amor. Ginny se sentía tan feliz que llego a pensar que todo era un sueño. Pero el respirar de Draco le indicaba que era tan real como el hecho de que su cara estaba cubierta de pecas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Domingo en la mañana, solo significaba una cosa. Reunión con los Weasleys. Ginny gruño profundamente. No se quería levantar, y ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si tenia a el amor de su vida acurrucado a ella?

Habían pasado ya más de 5 meses desde que se reconciliaron y su relación y vida sexual estaba maravillosamente bien.

Estaba sorprendida de lo cariñoso que Draco había estado desde el día de su reconciliación. Incluso le había llevado flores a su trabajo como antes. Y además la consentía en todo, Ginny se sentía como una niña pequeña.

De pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes acercándola más a si. Se volteo para encontrarse con dos ojos grises que la miraban con deseo.

-Buenos días, Ginevra-

-mmm-ella se acerco y empezó a besarlo lentamente. Una melodía se oyó del lado de Ginny. La pelirroja solo gruño separándose de Draco para contestar su teléfono.

-¿Alo?-

-_Gin-Gin¿Dónde estas? Acuérdate que a ti te toca traer el postre y esta vez no puedes faltar_-le reprendió una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Pero Fred…-

-_No soy Fred, soy George-_

-No te creo, ese es el celular de Fred-

-_¡Se que es mi celular, Gin!-_ se oyó otra voz en el fondo.

Ginny suspiro.

-Esta bien, voy para allá-

-_Esta bien, te esperamos. Ah, y te manda a decir Laure que traigas algo que tenga chocolate. Ya sabes, para su prometido_.-

-Ok, nos vemos-

-_Chaito, hermanita_-

Ginny termino la llamada, gruñendo silenciosamente. Sintió la mano de Draco acariciando su cuello.

-Déjame adivinar, Reunión familiar¿no es verdad?-Draco apoyo su barbilla donde antes había estado su mano.

-No, peor aun, reunión familiar con motivo a la familia. ¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir?-

-Déjame pensarlo-dijo Draco poniendo cara pensativa-eeeh¿significa que la familia se va a reunir?-

-Si, pero también quiere decir que la conversación solo será sobre la familia, o sea, las parejas como tu y yo, Ron y Hermione, Nathan y Laure (especialmente ellos que se casa en dos semanas) y los demás. Hasta van a hablar de bebes.-

-Oh¿y yo tengo que ir?-Draco la miro con cara de angelito como diciendo "¡di que no!".

-Si-

Draco gruño audiblemente.

-Bueno, por lo menos recárgame las pilas para poder soportar lo que va a venir en algunas horas-dicho esto el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica.

Ginny se río.

-esta bien, amore mío-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la casa de los Weasley las cosas nunca cambiaban, como siempre estaban todos los hombres sentados a la mesa hablando de negocios, Quiditch o política, mientras que las mujeres iban de un lado para otro preparando la comida y la mesa.

-¡Buenos días Familia!-saludo Ginny al llegar de la mano de Draco.

-Buenos días Ginny-respondió la mayoría a coro, algunos con una gran sonrisa en la cara y otra con una de disgusto al ver a cierto rubio a su lado.

Todo transcurrió de lo más normal, con algunos temas un poco prometedores.

-Y bien¿para cuando es la boda?-pregunto Ron que tenia su mano agarrada a la de Hermione donde se veía una muy precioso anillo mientras miraba a Nathan y a Laure.

-Oh, es el mes que viene-respondió Laure sonriendo y mirando a su amor con estrellitas de corazón.

-Yo tengo algo que decir-dijo Hermione. Todos la miraron expectantes. Ella se quedo callada por varios minutos.

-¡Por Merlín, mujer! Dilo ya.-la exhorto la señora Weasley.

-Bueno, yo…estoy esperando.-

Todo el mundo se llevo la mano a la boca excepto la señora Weasley que empezó a llorar de felicidad, los gemelos que tenían una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro y el señor Weasley que sonreía abiertamente.

Oh, y Ron que no entendió nada.

-¿Qué estas esperando¿El momento adecuado para decir lo que quieres decirnos?-pregunto Ron confundido.

-No, tontuelo, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.-

A Ron se le cayó la boca.

-¿Quieres decir que estas embarazada?-dijo Ron poniéndose rojo.

-¡Si, Ronald!-

Ron empezó a balbucear. Pero luego decidió simplemente besar a su esposa.

-Yo también tengo algo que decir-se paro Draco de la silla.

Todo el mundo lo miro de mala manera, excepto Hermione, Ginny y la Señora Weasley que lo animo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Draco se arrodillo al lado de Ginny.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, se que te he causado muchos estragos-A Ginny le empezaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad-pero nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que tú aceptaras mi propuesta¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ginny miro hacia Hermione y Laure que le sonrieron ampliamente y luego a sus padres que hicieron el mismo gesto.

Volteando la cara, se abalanzo hacia Draco y dándole muchos besos en las mejillas y en los labios le susurro mil veces, "si". Luego lo beso profundamente a pesar de las quejas y las peleas que se estaban armando atrás de ellos causadas por sus hermanos.

**NA: Perdónenme por no haber actualizado antes pero es que no he tenido ni ganas ni tiempo. Este ha sido el fin, lo único que queda es el Epilogo que viene próximamente, miles de gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews.**

**Merci beaucoup!**

**Au Revoir!**

**L.M.C**


	9. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

El gato fijo su mirada en mi y por un instante tuve la loca idea de que me estaba reprochando por algo. Creo que mi conciencia me estaba jugando una mala pasada, después de todo era ya casi medianoche y mi mente estaba inmensamente cansada.

Pero cansada como estaba me puse a analizar despacio todas las cosas que me habían pasado con Draco Malfoy, mi esposo. El que por cierto no había llegado a esas horas en la noche y me tenía ya preocupada.

Tome otro sorbo de mi chocolate caliente y me cobije más con la manta que tenía encima, hundiéndome más en el mullido sillón. Lentamente mis ojos se cerraron y volví a esa época hace más de 10 años.

Todo había comenzado una tarde de abril en la que yo me dirigía al patio interior de Hogwarts. Al llegar me había encontrado con que alguien ya estaba ahí. Me lo encontré inmensamente raro ya que nadie salía mucho a causa de lo peligroso que estaban las cosas.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los bancos con su mirada dirigida a la nada. Tan adentro de su mente estaba que no se dio cuenta de mi llegada. Silenciosamente me posicione atrás de el.

-¿Qué mal ronda por tu cabeza, Malfoy?-le susurre lo más tranquila y dulcemente posible. El se sobresalto y me miro con ojos desconcertados.

-¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?-dijo el volteándose ligeramente.

-Lo mismo que tu, escapando de el mundo-me senté al lado de el sin pedir permiso alguno, al principio hizo ademán de insultarme pero luego de darle un segundo pensamiento decidió quedarse callado.

-¿y de que tendría que escapar la inocente niña Weasley?-

-Te aseguro Malfoy, que mi inocencia me ha dejado desamparada desde hace ya largo tiempo-

A esto el rubio sonrió amargamente.

-La vida es así, nos da las cosas que mas deseamos y después nos las arrebata dejándonos con el corazón herido-

Ginny se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Malfoy no era tan estupido como parecía.

-¿Te refieres a Harry?-

-A eso, pelirroja, y a mucho mas-

Desde ese entonces nos hicimos amigos, muy buenos amigos y llego un momento en el que la pasión nos ato y nos convirtió en algo más que amigos. Sabia todo sobre el. Incluso el hecho de que era un mortifago desde su 6to año.

A veces el y yo nos dejábamos llevar por la magia del amor y habían momentos en que llegábamos lejos, pero yo siempre nos detenía y el se iba enojado. No entienda el porque de sus acciones, yo pensaba que me amaba.

Un día el me pidió que lo fuera a ver a la sala de requerimientos. Rompió conmigo sin excusa alguna. Rápidamente intento salir de la sala y yo lo detuve por la manga de su túnica. Le soltó al darme cuenta de que la marca tenebrosa estaba ardiendo. Entendí todo al momento.

Me estaba dejando para ir a servirle al que no debe ser nombrado. No le volvió a ver hasta 6 o 7 años mas tarde. Y cuando el regreso volvimos a tener una relación amorosa que solo duro como 6 meses, porque el quería que diéramos el próximo paso en nuestra relación y yo no estaba dispuesta.

De todos modos, gracias a mi buena amiga Laure todo se había solucionado al yo darle entender a Draco que me había perdido y que no me volvería a tener.

Draco me había pedido tanto el tener relaciones por el hecho de que el era sexualmente activo, muy sexualmente activo. Y no podía estar mucho tiempo sin tenerlas, por eso me insistía tanto. El me amaba, pero el no se lo admitía ni a si mismo. En su educación le habían enseñado que el hombre era el que mandaba, que el hombre apreciaba a la mujer pero que no la amaba, que la usaba pero que no la admiraba.

Yo había cambiado todo ese concepto, él simplemente no lo podía digerir todavía, y había intentado apartarme de su vida para no sentirse impotente y vulnerable como siempre se había sentido cuando estaba conmigo. Incluso había intentado probar que todo lo que el sabia era cierto usando diferentes mujeres, pero siempre terminaba mas miserable y con la conciencia reclamándole.

Al final, el logro recapacitar, se dio cuenta de su error y de que tanto me amaba, que sin pensarlo volvió conmigo y meses después me pidió matrimonio. Ahora estamos felizmente casados con una hija de 3 años.

Volví a la realidad cuando el gato salto sobre mi regazo. Acariciando la cabeza del felino sonreí al imaginar la cara de Draco cuando yo le diera las buenas nuevas.

Mire el reloj y suspire largamente. Ya eran las 12:05. Me levante del sillón depositando al gato en el suelo. Me iba a ir a dormir cuando oí un "pop" y unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura acercándome más al cuerpo de mi esposo.

Me voltee ligeramente para ser recibida por unos labios calidos que me besaron tiernamente y muy despacio. Me derretí en sus brazos, tanto así que me olvide de la hora que era.

El me beso la frente y me abrazo fuertemente y me susurro: Buenos Días, Ginevra.

Al oír esto me acuerde del porque estaba despierta todavía.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?-le pregunte suavemente.

El me señalo una bolsa que había dejado en el suelo a aparecer. Estaba llena de regalos. Le sonreí y juntos los colocamos debajo del arbolito de Navidad. Ya había dos regalos debajo de este que habían sido colocados por mi, uno para el y otro para nuestra hija.

Hicimos el amor lentamente esa madrugada y luego nos dormimos en los brazos del otro para pocas horas mas tardes ser despertados por una ruidosa pequeñita que saltaba en nuestras camas gritando¡Feliz Navidad!

Los tres fuimos al arbolito donde nos sentamos en el suelo a abrirlos uno por uno. Luego de que abriéramos nuestros regalos, yo le di a Draco y a Lucia los regalos que yo les había prohibido abrir hasta el final.

Los dos los abrieron desesperados para encontrarse con dos libros muy parecidos, uno decía:

Guía para ser una hermana ejemplar.

Y el otro:

Guía para ser el mejor padre del mundo.

Al Draco ver los dos libros, sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzo hacia mi comiéndome a besos. Nuestra pequeña nos separo diciendo: "No se olviden de mi". Los tres nos abrazamos fuertemente.

Y Draco me susurro: Ese fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido, pero eso si, esta vez tiene que ser varón.

Nos reímos al unísono, mientras nuestra hija jugaba con sus nuevas muñequitas bailarinas.

-Lucia, ya esta bueno de jugar, vamos a cambiarnos para ir a compartir con abuela y los tíos y los primos.-le dije a nuestra hija levantándola y llevándola hacia el baño.

Draco me ayudo a bañarla y mientras me ayudaba nos susurro:

-Las amo a las dos.-

-Corrección, a los tres-le corregí señalando mi barriga.

-Oh, si, los amo a los tres-

Nuestra hija se paro y subiéndome la blusa posó un delicado beso en mi ombligo donde sabia estaba su pequeño hermanito. En ese momento me sentí inmensamente amada.

"Ámame, como yo te estoy amando. Quiéreme, siempre te estaré esperando."

"Ámame, que sin tu amor, mi mundo se apaga y todo pierde sentido"

**Ce Fini**

**

* * *

**

**NA¡Hola! Si, ya se acabo. Miles de gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review.**

**Por haber seguido elfic fielmentevoy a dedicarle fics a lasfieles de la lista de mas abajo.Por favorescribanme a describiendome que quieren que escriba, puede ser de cualquier pareja, lo que sea ¿ok? Muchas gracias por todo. **

**Las fieles son:**

**CONNY-B**

**LEODYN**

**YOSE-MALFOY-FELTON**

**SARAMELISS**

**Muchas Gracias por dejar reviews a: **

Tomoyosita, Yose-Malfoy-Felton, aal , Michelle Pamela, Luciana,Minakuna Tachimoto, Hally777, libe-patil, timetofly87,Tonks moonlight, karen, fiosol, Memina, ALEPPS, Eddie, Kailey H. S., eugenia Malfoy, MBlack, MoNi WeAsLeY, Luis Pichardo Longo, CoNnY-B, leodyn, SaraMeliss,

**Eso fue todo, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron,espero que pasenuna felices navidadesyque este nuevo año 2006 les traiga muchas bendiciones.**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

Laura Melissa


End file.
